<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh.. Detective Luthor season 1 by sabie_the_artist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973055">Oh.. Detective Luthor season 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist'>sabie_the_artist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh... Detective Luthor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castle (TV 2009), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Coming In Pants, Crime Fighting, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Deepthroating, Detective Maggie Sawyer, Detective Sam Arias, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dr. Alex Danvers, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Famous Kara Danvers, First Dates, First Kiss, G!P Kara, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Intersex, Intersex Kara Danvers, James is the ironlady, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara has a daughter, Kara has two ex wives, Kitchen Sex, Lena Luthor in Love, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Masturbation, Moaning, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Noah Zor-El is Kara's daughter, Other, Pure Love, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Lena Luthor, Supercorp endgame, Teasing, True Love, Work, Writer Kara Danvers, Writer Kara Zor-El, alex and kara are not sisters in this fanfiction, captain cat grant, cute kisses, detective lena luthor, kara has a fake name, kara uses zor-el as a name, lena luthor doesn't know kara danvers in the very beginning, lena luthor is a homicide detective, lena luthor is kara danvers' fangirl, lena luthor loves kara's books, lesbian couple, police precinct, precinct, sam arias is a detective too, the writer and the detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this crazy idea lol. I love the shows Supergirl and Castle, so I decided to switch the characters... okay let me explain.<br/>There are characters in Castle that I switched with the characters from Supergirl. For example: In the Castle the two main characters (Rick Castle, the writer and Katherine Beckett, the detective); now Kara Danvers (or Zor-El actually) is the writer and Lena Luthor is the detective.<br/>Also in this story Kara and Alex are not sisters, that I mentioned before that Kara is Zor-El and not Danvers ;)<br/>The fanfic is going to be almost the same as the episodes in Castle, I'll just make it look like a little supercorp-ish ;))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Diane Griffith (oc), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer, Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Lena Luthor/Micheal Dabney (oc), Lena Luthor/Nick Jacey (oc)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh... Detective Luthor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh.. Detective Luthor season 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope you all like it :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had this crazy idea lol. I love the shows Supergirl and Castle, so I decided to switch the characters... okay let me explain.<br/>There are characters in Castle that I switched with the characters from Supergirl. For example: In the Castle the two main characters (Rick Castle, the writer and Katherine Beckett, the detective); now Kara Danvers (or Zor-El actually) is the writer and Lena Luthor is the detective.<br/>Also in this story Kara and Alex are not sisters, that I mentioned before that Kara is Zor-El and not Danvers ;)<br/>The fanfic is going to be almost the same as the episodes in Castle, I'll just make it look like a little supercorp-ish ;))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood slowly weeping down on the woman's cold collerbone. Crimson red rose petals slowly falling down, and landing on the body. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Murder. Mystery. The macabre. What is it about a heart-boiled detective, femme fatale and cold steel of a gun that keeps our bedside lamps burning into the wee hours of the morning. However the spell is cast, tonight we honour a master of the form and celebrate the launch of storm fall" - Lucy Lane was speaking loudly into the microphone as she introduced her ex wife to the audience, and she turned her head to her left side as she searched for the blonde woman, and her eyes narrowed when she saw that the authoress at the very moment was signing some fan's boobs with a permanent marker. </p><p>"Call me when you're ready to wash that off" - The blonde winked at her fan with a charming smile. </p><p>"The stunning conclusion to her best-selling Danette Storm mystery series. Ladies and gentlemen, the Queen of the macabre, Kara Zor-El. " -Lucy ended her speech with a lovely smile on her lips. </p><p>Enormous applause followed Lucy's words, as the beloved authoress finally walked over next to her, and she smirked at everyone with her most attrective smile. </p><p>At these kind of parties everyone drinks extremly expensive champagne and they eat tiny macarons, anyone you look at is purchasable. Kara's fingers started to ache, from the amount of books that she signed in an hour or so. Paparazzos everywhere, they can't stop shooting new pictures with their cheap cameras. They just click, click, click. Kara was wearing sunglasses, to cover her gorgeous ocean blue eyes from the flashlights coming from the reporters. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Detective Luthor, with Detective Sawyer and Sam on her both sides were walking to a crime scene. The victim was a woman, roses all over on her body, and there were two big sunflowers where her eyes were supposed to be. The body was laying on a wooden table, and two crime scene investigator were taking pictures of the body and of everything around it. </p><p>Detective Luthor was crouching next to the body, she tried to pay attention to every little detail of the victim and of everything that surrounded it. </p><p>"Who are you?" -the detective asked in her low, feminine tone. </p><p>"Alison Tisdale, 24, grad student at NYU,  part of a social work program. " -Detective Maggie Sawyer informed her superior. </p><p>"Nice place for a social worker" -the raven haired Detective Luthor commented. </p><p>"Daddy's money." -Detective Aries added that made her superior chuckle slightly. </p><p>"Neighbours called to complain about the music. When she didn't answer, they had the super check on her. " -Maggie said as she read her notes. </p><p>"No signs of struggle. He knew her. " -Luthor said awhile she was still kneeling next to the victim's body. </p><p>"Even bought her flowers." -Dr.Danvers noted a joke and appeared next to Detective Luthor who stood up right away. "Who says romance is dead? "-the prosector joked again. </p><p>"I do, every Saturday night. " -Lena whispered and made Alex chuckle a little bit. </p><p>"A little lipstick wouldn't hurt. "-Dr. Danvers teased her and smiled at her friend which made Lena roll her eyes to the back of her head almost. "I'm just saying." -the redhead jested. </p><p>"So what did he give her besides the roses?" -Lena switched to be the tough detective, and she finally started to focus on the case with all of her braincells. </p><p>"Two shots in the chest." -the prosector said and she revealed the gashes from under a rose petal. "Small caliber." -she added. Detective Luthor sighed deeply and started to stroll around the murder scene. </p><p>"Does this look familiar to anyone?" -Luthor asked her detectives with a frown. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at her colleagues. </p><p>"No, but I'm not the one with a thing for freaky ones" -Maggie chuckled on her own joke which made Dr. Danvers roll her eyes, though her thin lips slightly curled into a smirk. "Just give me a 'jack shot jill over bill' so I can get my collar and go home." -the latina said on her native american accent and she watched her boss walk around the murder scene, like a predator stalking their prey. Kinda creepy still sexy as fuck. </p><p>"Oh, but the freaky ones require more. They reveal more. Look at how he left her, covered modestly." -Lena completely clearly read the crime scene, like does with books. </p><p>"So?" -Detective Arias asked as she held her notebook and a pen on her other hand, and glanced up at her beautiful boss. </p><p>"So despite all of the effort, all of the preparation,  you won't find any evidence of sexual abuse. "-Luthor said on her serious, feminine voice, that gave goosebumps to her co-workers. </p><p>"You really get that from just this?" -Maggie was astonished a little, although she knows how good her boss is. </p><p>"This, yeah. Plus I've seen this before. " -Lena blurted out and her cheek started to burn a little. </p><p>"You've seen it before? Where? -Arias inquired. Dr. Danvers, Arias and Sawyer were all looking at Detective Luthor with a curious look. </p><p>"Roses on the body, sunflowers on her eyes? "-Lena said with a soft smile on her lips, as a hint, but they all just looked at her like she was from Mars. "Don't you guys read? " -Luthor rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Kara Zor-El and her brunette ex wife were posing for photos, with fake, charming smiles on their lips. </p><p>"What kind of idiot kills off her best-selling main character? "-Lucy murmured as she smiled right into the camera. </p><p>"Are you asking as my bloodsucking publisher or as my bloodsucking ex wife?" -Kara purred teasingly that made Lucy chuckle in disbelief. </p><p>"Oh, is that what you're doing? Punishing me by killing the golden goose?" -the brunette questioned the taller authoress who was barely paying attention to her. </p><p>"Oh, come on. I may be petty and shortsighted, but I'm not that petty and shortsighted. "-the blonde replied. </p><p>"Really? Then why? "-Lucy asked, as they finaly got away from the paparazzos. </p><p>"Writing Danette used to be fun. Now it's like work. " -Kara complained as she was walking cozily. </p><p>"Hm. God forbid you should work." -Lucy commented quietly on a teasing tone. "I mean you could have retired her, you could have cripple her, you could have had her join a friggin' circus, but, no, you had to put a bullet through her head. " -Lucy said as she faced Kara and rolled her eyes at her ex wife's childish smirk. </p><p>"Yeah, real messy, too. Big exit wound." -she waved her off, as a fangirl appeared on her left side with a thick book in her hands, wainting for Kara to sign her signature in it. "Don't worry. Danette Storm is not the golden goose here. I am. " -Kara said while she was signing the book and smiled at her fan with a very charming look. "I wrote half a dozen best-sellers before her. What makes you think I'm gonna stop now? " -she questioned Lucy with a frown. </p><p>"Oh, I don't know. The fact that the new book was due nine weeks ago? " -Lucy hinted with a sarcastic tone, she was upset a little for sure. Kara was just taking small sips of her expensive champagne. </p><p>"You can't rush genius. " -Kara muttered. </p><p>"Genius, Kara? Try blockage. I heard you haven't written in months. " -Lucy felt the taste of victory on her tongue as she leant closer to the blonde. Kara's face slowly turned into a serious look, which was kind of a surprise. </p><p>"That's ridiculous. " -the blonde frowned. </p><p>"My sources are very reliable. " -Lucy purred as she looked into Kara's gorgeous blue eyes. </p><p>"Well, they are wrong. " -Kara made an annoyed look at Lucy, who was almost a feet shorter than Kara. </p><p>"They better be." -Lucy's tone turned into a rough, commanding one. That made Kara gulp a little. "If I don't have a new muscript on my desk in the next three weeks, black pawn is prepared to demand the return of your advance. " -she said. </p><p>"You wouldn't dare." -Kara's lips curled into a fake smile. </p><p>"Try me. Just try me." -Lucy winked at her. The brunette turned backwards and started to walk away from the authoress, but Kara's voice stopped her. </p><p>"You know I already returned that advance. I spent it divorcing you. " -Kara grinned at the brunette who rolled her eyes and walked away. Kara took a deep, heavy breath and then she quickly drank the last sips of her champagne. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Really, dollface, who does homework at a party? " -Eliza Danvers, asked her granddaughter, who was sitting at the bar, writing her homeworks quietly like a good girl. </p><p>"I have a test next week." -Noah responded. </p><p>"So do I, Liver function. You don't see me studying. " -The old blonde haired said, and she tap on Noah's books playingly. Noah gave her a smiley look. "Alright, give me a hit of the bubbly." -Eliza turned to the bartender who nodded directly. </p><p>"Make that two. " -Kara appeared behind Eliza suddenly. </p><p>"Hey, kiddo. Sales must be slipping. They are only serving the soft stuff " -the elder said teasingly that made Kara chuckle a little. Kara took a deep breath and leant closer to Noah, so she could give a kiss on her cheeks. </p><p>"Hey, mom. " -Noah greeted Kara softly. </p><p>"Hey sweetie. "-Kara smiled at her nicely. "So Mother.." -Kara started but Eliza hushed her off. </p><p>"Shh! Shh! Shh! Not so loud. I'm still hoping to get lucky. " -Eliza mumbled as she looked around, searching for hot middle aged men. </p><p>"Did you tell Lucy I was having trouble writing?" -Kara asked directly. </p><p>"Oh I told her nothing of the sort. I.. "-Eliza waved her off as she tried to baffle her daughter, but it didn't go well. "I may have said something about spending your days moping in your underwear, waiting for post time for belmont. But hey, you're an artist. It's expected. " </p><p>"We had a deal. I let you live with us, but you don't talk about my work" -Kara said while she looked straight into her mother's clear blue eyes. </p><p>"What's to talk about? You haven't done any since I moved in." -Eliza commented, though Noah cut her words off. </p><p>"Gram." -The little blondie frowned at her grandma softly. </p><p>"Well, she hasn't. "-Eliza turned around to Noah. </p><p>"Whatever I have and haven't done, I would just appreciate it if you wouldn't share it with my ex wife. " -Kara insisted. </p><p>"Oh, what's the big deal? "-Eliza murmured, as she was looking over Kara's strong shoulders. "Hang on, sweetie. I just got a hit on my 'graydar'. " -she elder blonde said, as she glimpsed a approximately 55 year old man, in a very elegant suit, drinking his champagne. "Bingo! No ring. Stand back, kids. Mama's going fishing. " -Eliza quickly grabbed her purse and rushed over to this man. Kara sighed softly and walked over to her daughter. </p><p>"You should have me committed. " -Kara mumbled. Noah gave her mother a questioned look. </p><p>"For what? Letting her move in? " -Noah asked as her thin lips curled into a mischievous smile. "I think it's sweet. "-Noah commented. </p><p>"Won't be when I strangle her. " -Kara added as the bartender finally gave her those champagne that they asked for a couple of minutes ago. Kara grabbed one of them and put it in front of Noah. </p><p>"You know that I'm only 15, right? "-Noah inquired jokingly. </p><p>"You're an old soul. "-Kara replied quickly, as she drank her alcoholic beverage. </p><p>"Yeah, well, me and my old soul can wait. "-Noah said while she grabbed the champagne glass and put it away from herself. </p><p>"When I was your age... "-Kara started with a naughty smile, but then she realized that she shouldn't tell this to her daughter. "I can't tell that story. It' wildly inappropriate, which, oddly, is my point. Don't you want to have wildly inappropriate stories, that you can't tell your children? "-Kara asked with an enthusiastic smile. </p><p>"I think you've had enough of those for the both of us." - Noah commented. </p><p>"Life should be an adventure. You want to know why I killed Danette? There were no more surprises. I knew exactly what was going to happen every moment of every scene. It's just like these parties. They've become so predictable. 'I'm you biggest fan. Where do you get your ideas?'. " -Kara complained. </p><p>"And the ever popular, 'will ou sign my chest' ? "-Noah laughed. </p><p>"That I don't mind so much. "-Kara grinned. </p><p>"Yeah well I do. "-the little blondie grimaced. </p><p>"Just once, I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new. " -Kara sighed. </p><p>"Miss. Zor-El? " -a soft feminine voice came from behind. Kara sighed again, put a smile on her face and grabbed her permanent marker. </p><p>"Where would you like it? "-Kara turned around and smiled at a raven haired beautiful woman. </p><p>"Detective Lena Luthor, NYPD. "-the green eyed woman said, while she showed her badge to the blonde authoress. "We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took a place earlier tonight. "-Kara wes speechless while Noah took that marker out of her mother's fingers. </p><p>"That's new."-Noah grinned at her mother. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all like this ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a comment if you liked it please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>